a match made in Hell
by The Teapot of Fandoms
Summary: Alyss and Crowley finally get married and things heat up on their dream honeymoon. ;)


Crowley was pacing back and forth; he huffed as he started to then fidget with his light purple and black tie. He then heard his door be knocked on as Alyss's best friend walked in once Crowley has told them to come in. Crowley looked at his reflection that at the person who had just entered the room.

" Well, is she ready? "

" Yes Crowley, go to where the wedding is being held, we shall get this all going then!"

" Ok, thank you."

Alyss's best friend smiled as Crowley checked himself in the mirror once again to make sure he was looking his best for the best day of his life. Well, second best, the first best day was meeting his now very soon to be wife, Alyss. Crowley was wearing a very fitting tailed suit. He had on a black jacket with cufflink's that where pastel lavender but has the initials " C+A" on each cufflink. The shirt was pastel lavender; his pants where black and he had the finniest made shoes on. They where so well shined you could most likely see the reflection of someone's soul in them, though no one really had to worry about that since most of the people in Hell had no souls or where demons. Crowley smiled to himself then turned and exited out of the room he was in, making his way down to where the wedding was being held. He walked down the black and silky carpet that was rolled out all the way down the isle; he then took his place as he looked at the guests that had taken their seats. The music then started to play as everyone waited for the bride Alyss to make her grand entrance.

" _I put a spell on you.. because you're mine."_

The song I put a spell on you by Annie Lenoxx played through the speakers as the big doors to the wedding room opened and reveiled a beautiful and gothic looking bride. Alyss was wearing a beautiful, black and purple wedding dress. It had a stripped, black and purple bustle, a lavender skirt that went to her knees, to help show off her black fishnet stockings and black, PVC, platforms. Her top was black, fighting, and Victorian styled. It looked like it came out of something from a Tim Burton movie. It had short, puffy sleeves, and trailing down the 'v" shape of her neck line, was lined with light purple, jeweled spiders and to top it all off, she had a mini top hat on that was black and lavender purple too but has all sorts of gears mixed in to add to that steampunk look. She made her way down the silk carpet as everyone stood and watched her go by and makes her way to where Crowley was. Once she was there, she took her place and the wedding began. After a few minutes, they finally got to their vows. Crowley went first as he pulled out a piece of paper, he cleared his throat gently.

" To my dearest Alyss. I promise from this day forth and even after the end of life it's self, to be yours and yours alone. I will only ask you to do the same. I will be there for when you are sick and at your worst, I will nurture and care for you till you are back to your best self. I will praise you, cheer you on and be glad to spend all of your best moments with you if you would let me. I love you, I always have since they day I met and saw you, and I always will, no matter what."

Crowley tired his best to not show he was about to cry as Alyss pulled out a tissue from her pocket and sniffled, smiling as she felt her heart beat fast in her chest and felt the beautiful warmth of true love, over fill her every sense from the words Crowley spoke to her. Alyss then giggled softly and pulled out her piece of paper as she began to say her vows.

"To my most loved and cared for person in my life, Crowley. I have fallen for you since the day I saw you as well. I only ask as well for you to be mine and mine alone. For you own my heart and I own yours. I will also see you through your best and worst times, I will forever love you and honor you as well till now and even after the end of time it's self. "

They both where on the brink of tears when the priest smiled and closed his book. He cleared his throat as he looked around the room and saw how half of the room was ether crying or about to cry happy tears as well.

" I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride. "

Crowley gently lifted the veil that was attached to Alyss's hat, then pulled her close, carefully dipped her and pressed his soft lips to hers. They shared a beautiful, passionate and love filled kiss as the crowed cheered them on. As they both pulled away from each other as Crowley pulled Alyss back onto her feet. They both walked down the isle and into where the reception is. A few hours later, a bunch of dancing, the best food ever, and many drunk humans and demons later. Alyss and Crowley bided everyone goodbye as Crowley snapped his fingers and transported them to their honeymoon spot.

Alyss blinked then looked around as she gasped and stared at Crowley.

" I know you said that are honeymoon was a surprise.. but.. but this? Oh Crowley!"

Alyss smiled wide and hugged him tightly and he hugged her back.

" Now, Now darling. No need to thank me, you deserve to come to your dream place after all.. I am lucky enough to be here with you, the love of my life."

Crowley had taken them to the highest rated hotel in England. This was a dream place that Alyss wanted to visit for as long as she could recall. For even though she had never been there herself till now, she called it her home. Alyss hen squeaked as he picked her up and carried her bridle style up to the check in desk. After a few minutes he grabbed the key and he carried her all the way to the restaurant in the hotel. For he had booked the whole place to themselves and pre-order all of her most beloved food, for he only wanted the most fresh and most yummy food for his new wife. After Crowley had pulled the chair out for Alyss then sat down across from her, an hour later they finished off their wonderful dinner with the finest loose-leaf tea and scones around. Once Crowley paid for their wonderful dinner, he picked Alyss up again and carried her bridle style again to the biggest room they had in the hotel. The room had black and red roses that trailed all the way from the door to the bedroom. Once Crowley followed the path to the bedroom, there was the finest wine in a bucket with crystal glasses to drink from. Alyss blushed darkly then gently nuzzled into his neck, giggling softly from the tickle of his scruff.

" Oh Crowley, thank you. How can I ever repay you?"

' Well you are already my wife so..Lets make love, if that is ok with you?"

Alyss nodded then Crowley chuckled and winked at her as he carefully laid her on her back then pulled away and piece by piece, slid off his clothes. Alyss watched him then gently bit on her bottom lip and Crowley chuckled softly.

" Like what you see, darling?"

' No, I like the wall behind you, for you see I have a fetish for them. Move, you are in the way Crowley. Let me get some of that oh-so-sexy-wall."

She said sarcastically and Crowley rolled his eyes then slowly crawled on top of her, and with each word he spoke, he placed a kiss on her body as he made his way back p to her soft lips.

" Oh, I see someone thinks that just because they are my wife they can act like a little brat now, hm? We will just have to see about that."

Alyss giggled then kissed him softly at first but Crowley kissed her back loving then roughly and started to slide off her clothes. The two of them kissed for a bit, the kiss battled between loving and rough till Crowley let a low growl rumble from the back of his throat and pulled back slowly and let just enough space between their lips to make Alyss want more.

" Those clothes are bugging me, shall we fix that?"

Crowley snapped his fingers and Alyss's clothes where gone in a second, making Alyss gasp then let out a soft squeak as she blushed a soft shade of pink. Crowley smiled at her then gently started to kiss down her soft cheek, slowly.

" How cute it is to hear my little dove chirp."

Crowley then kissed down to her neck and fond her weak point. He then bit down hard, making Alyss let out a airy gasp. Crowley then sucked on the bite and ran his tongue across the now quickly forming, hickey to help soothe the bite. Crowley then gently kissed his way across her pale neck to the other side and repeated the same actions, earning a few soft but desperate moans from Alyss. He then leaned his head down and took her nipple into his mouth and sucked on it, while he used his free hand to slowly roll the other nipple between his index finger and his thumb, making Alyss grind up against him. Crowley then switched his hand and mouth onto the opposite nipples, making Alyss moan loudly as her nipples hardened with his heated touch's.

" C-Crowley, please..I need you t-to.."

" To what? "

" F-Fuck me."

Alyss said in a whisper and Crowley pulled back, earning a pout from Alyss.

" I am sorry, I didn't hear what you said..But if I think I heard what I did, then beg."

Alyss huffed but then blushed and locked eyes with Crowley, gently biting her bottom lip between her teeth.

"Please Crowley, I want you to fuck me, make love to me. Oh please my great King. Make me yours, not just by my physical form but with my soul too."

Alyss said in a breathy and begging tone. This made Crowley slowly curl his lips into a smirk, making his eyes be filled with lust and hunger.

" There we go, Good Girl."

Crowley gently nipped Alyss's shoulder, then kissed his way down to her chest. He then kissed down her soft stomach and stopped at her thighs, he looked up at Alyss and waited till he got the nod from her. He then nudged her thighs apart and adjusted himself so that he was now facing her heated and wet core. He smirked then moved closer and slowly used his thumbs to push apart her lips. He then slowly and teasingly licked up her pussy. Alyss gasped and twitched slightly from the sensation and Crowley smirked, he loved that he could make her come undone so easily. Crowley then took another few painfully slow and long licks before her heard Alyss beg for him to fuck her already. Alyss then pouted but not for long as Crowley drove his hot and rough-ish tongue into her hole, he then started to tongue fuck her fast as he slowly ran his fingernails down her thighs, making Alyss grip the sheets tightly and buck her hips up against Crowley's face, only making his tongue go deeper into her. After a few minutes, Alyss was ready to climax when Crowley pulled back and smirked.

" Uh-Uh, Daddy's gets to have some fun too."

Alyss nodded then said she was sorry and Crowley leaned over and kissed her cheek softly. He then pulled back and slowly stroked his now fully hard cock. Alyss slowly licked her lips; Crowley then reached over to the nightstand and opened the condom. He then handed it to Alyss.

" You know what to do, love. "

" Yes, King."

Alyss got on her knees, crawling over to him, gently placed the condom in her lips then slowly slid it onto the tip of Crowley's cock, and slid the rest of his now throbbing hard-on down her throat till the condom was on al the way. Once she knew it was on, she slid him out of her mouth. Alyss then was pushed onto her back as Crowley kissed her hungrily and opened her legs with his knee. Alyss then moaned lightly as he slowly slid into her. Once Crowley knew that Alyss had adjusted to his size, her began to thrust slowly into her. Crowley groaned then cupped one of her tits while he used his free hand to balance himself, he then leaned his head down and gently nibbled on her ear, whispering in a loving but lust filled voice.

" You feel so fucking good, Alyss. You are such a good girl; your tight pussy feels so good around my thick cock. "

" T-Thank you King Crowley."

Alyss then moaned loudly as Crowley picked up his pace and squeezed her tit roughly. Alyss then started to move her hips with his thrusts, making Crowley groan loudly as well. Crowley then pulled all the way out of her, making Alyss whimper at the loss of her king filling her up, she then gasped as he flipped her onto her stomach and pulled her up onto her knees. Crowley then slammed back into her, hitting her G-spot.

" O-Oh shit! Crowley, please, right there!"

Crowley nodded then started to roughly fuck her from behind, tugging on her hair while gripping her hip with his other hand.

" Yes, Alyss. F-Fuck! Mmm"

Crowley and Alyss moaned and groaned loudly till he felt Alyss tighten around his cock and try to speak through her gasps that he knew she was close to cumming.

" C-Crowley! C-Can I please cum? I n-need to cum!"

" Y-Yes, cum with me!"

With a few more hard thrusts, they both moaned each other's names as the came hard. Both their eyes rolling back in their heads in a state of bliss. Once they finished cumming, Crowley slowly pulled out, pulled the condom off and tossed it in the near by trashcan. He then pulled Alyss into a hug slowly running his hand up and down her bareback. Once Alyss had regained herself. She gently kissed him softly then traced shaped on his chest.

" I am so happy you let me be your husband, I love you so much. I am so lucky, I hope you know that "

" Oh Crowley, I love you too and I couldn't be happier or any luckier. "

They both smiled lovingly at each other, shared one last sweet filled kiss, before they drifted off into a deep and peaceful sleep as husband and wife.


End file.
